10 Years Later
by lala1366
Summary: Carly moved away from Seattle as soon as she graduated high school. Now she is back for the 10th anniversary and things have changed since she left and boy, is she in for a suprise! Rated T now i guess...idk. This is my first fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay eveyone! This is my first story... I'm really nervous! I hope you like it and reviews would be awesome! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own iCarly. That would be really cool if I did though!**

**10 Years Later**

Carly POV

I stood in the crowded airport, my eyes searching desperately for my brother, Spencer. I looked down at the piece of paper I clutched in my hand, an invitation. I read the heading for the thousandth time that day: _You're invited to the 10__year Ridgeway High School Reunion!_

"Carly! Carly Shay!" I looked up and saw Spencer running through the airport. I laughed at my older brother as he came running to give me a big hug.

"Spencer!" I laughed as we hugged. I had not seen him since he and his family came to see me in New York over Christmas. I had not been back to Seattle, though, in 10 years. I indwadly sighed at the thought. I had rushed out of there to New York the day after I graduated. I followed my dream and became a successful fashion designer and yeah, life had been great. I had hoped after a few failed relationships, I would have settled down by now. I wished I had a husband, maybe a kid by now. Whenever I thought of Spencer and his happy family consisting of him, his wife, their two daughters, and the dog, I wondered "why can't I have that?"

I shook my head and looked up at him, beaming. He hadn't changed one bit since I was in high school. We grabbed my belongings and headed out of the airport to his station wagon. After piling my bags in, I hopped in the front seat next to Spencer and we took off.

"So," he began, "How's New York?"

"Fine," I replied, there was nothing to talk about there – nothing new. "How is the family?"

"Great, Sally still loves kindergarten- loves art, takes after her father. Jenny is doing fine, taught Bartholomew how to lay down the other day, smart- both her and that dog are. Allison found a job as an English teacher now that all the kids are off to school she decided to go back to work." He was smiling, obviously proud of his family.

I looked out the window and had flashbacks of being a teenager in Seattle. Going past the Groovy Smoothie, I felt a pang of sadness remembering all my friends- Wendy, Gibby, Brad….Sam and Freddie. I shook my head trying to clear the memories. Are they all going to be at the reunion tomorrow night? What am I going to say to them? How are their lives? I realized we were now at the Bushwell Plaza. Spencer still lived in the same apartment with his wife and kids. I smiled at and old looking Lewbert sleeping at the desk, quiet now.

When we reached the apartment I couldn't help but look over at the apartment across from us, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't help it. Spencer noticed me and I mentally kicked myself.

"He doesn't live there anymore, but she does." I knew exactly what he meant- of course Freddie moved away, probably off making a good name for himself in some big city as a computer guy, most likely working for the Pear Company. Mrs. Benson was still there, though. I couldn't help but wonder how she was doing. Before I could say anything Spencer opened the door to his apartment and called out "We're home!"

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" I heard the voices of Sally and Jenny. Then the two of them came flying down the stairs followed by their large brown mutt, Bartholomew. Jenny, eight-years-old, had brown straight hair and brown eyes. I could see Spencer's face in hers. Sally was a very small five-year-old with straight blond hair and brown eyes. She looked like her mother who was very beautiful. Then, Allison, a larger version of Sally, came out from the bedroom and stared helping to take my bags into the apartment and out of the hallway. I looked down at the kids.

"Hey kids." I greeted and they swallowed me in a big hug.

"Auntie Carly!" They sang happily. When they let me go I pulled out their presents and handed them theirs. A paint set for Sally and new dress I had picked up in New York for Jenny. They both received their gifts excitedly and ran off with them. I laughed watching them and said my hello's to Allison. I checked the time on my watch and noticed it was already five o'clock.

"Happy hour!" Called Spencer as he went into the kitchen.

"No." his wife said from the couch, "Let's wait for everyone to arrive before we open the wine."

Spencer looked down sadly, "Ya, but we know that-"

"SHHHHHH!" Allison silenced him giving him a knowing look. He shut up immediately and gave a small knowing smile back.

"Well there will still be plenty of wine anyway" Spencer replied chuckling, "and beer, and vodka, and tonic….."

"Okay, we get it." Allison said rolling her eyes. I just looked from one to the other, questioningly. "We're having some guests over tonight." She explained.

"Oh, who?" I said wondering if I knew them.

"You'll see." Spencer replied, putting the bottle back. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready? You know where the guest bedroom is. They should be here in an hour."

I shrugged "okay." Inwardly, I was wondering with curiosity who was going to show up at Spencer's tonight. I wanted to make sure I looked extra presentable just in case it was someone important or maybe a possible boyfriend…?

It was 6:00 when I was putting my clothes away into the dressers. It had taken me about 45 minutes to get ready. I heard the dog barking below and someone coming through the door. I heard muffled voices, but I could only tell that the kids were talking excitedly to whoever entered the apartment. As quickly, but as daintily as I could, I went downstairs to see none other than my old friend the shirtless wonder standing in my former apartment. Sure, he changed a lot and he was currently wearing a polo shirt, he was still Gibby.

"Gibby?" I called when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

He turned around to face me, "Carly?"

I grinned "Gibby!" and ran up to him and we hugged eachother.

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, to ask him. All I said was "hey," though.

Allison came over, breaking the silence, "Hey Gibby, where is Tasha tonight?"

He turned to her, "She had to work tonight- got a sudden call from the hospital."

"Awww, that's too bad." Spencer said, sitting on the couch.

"Wait a minute." I said and they all looked at me now. "_Tasha _is a _doctor_? Your Tasha, the one from when we were in high school?"

"Yep." Gibby said, "She is actually really smart and good looking….." he stared off into space at that.

"Well," said Spencer, might as well start drinking now" He pulled the wine bottle back out again. Allison smiled and nodded in agreement. Everyone headed into the kitchen and the kids received coke while the adults received red wine. Gibby told me all about how he and Tasha eloped in Vegas five years ago and now they live in Northern Washington with their two cats. Tasha is a doctor at the local hospital and Gibby works at Walmart. I laughed at hearing about his life. I told him all about being a fashion designer in New York and about a couple of my past relationships and my goldfish, Remmy, who had died last week. It was quiet and comfortable for a little bit then the door opened.

"Sorry we're an _hour_ late!" a familiar male voice called from behind me. I froze, everyone turned around to face the voice, but I couldn't look, I just couldn't face him. He continued. "But Sam insisted that we drive all around town looking for the _perfect_ ham. Then she got in a fight with the store manager about the price, getting us kicked out and forcing me to drive around town for another half hour to find ham that Sam would actually buy!"

"Oh, shut up Fredwiener!" A familiar female voice called. Sam? My Sam? Sam and Freddie? I still couldn't look and I nearly fainted at the thought of what I might see. She was still talking, "It wasn't that bad, we made it didn't we? Which is always half the battle for us. Oliver! Put that pear phone away right now, you're nine for God's sake you don't need a phone no matter what your father says! Duncan! Stop hitting your sister! Lily! Stop biting your brother he is not a piece of meat! I thought twins were supposed to get along! Sarah! I swear to God if you don't stop clinging to me in the next five seconds I'm gonna kill you!"

"Kids please do what your mother tells you to before she kills us all." The man sighed. Just then Jenny and Sally ran up to them.

"Hey Sarah, Lily, Oliver, Duncan!" they called. The kids soon started talking and laughing. I heard the six of them move to the couch.

"Sam! Freddie! You guys made it." Spencer greeted them.

"Sup? We brought two bottles of wine, a case of beer, and some stuff to make martinis. Don't worry, we've got everything." Sam replied as if she was not just screaming and yelling at everyone.

"I need a drink." Was all Freddie said and stared to come my way. I suddenly whirled around and he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of me.

His face turned white and I recognized his features immediately his brown eyes still the same, he was very muscular I noticed. He still looked like the same old Freddie. Except my eyes shot down to his hand. He had a simple gold wedding band on his right ring finger. "Carly?" he asked in shock and the room was suddenly silent and Sam froze in place. I just ran up and hugged him hard. I felt his arms around me and he hugged me back. When we let go he just said "Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the reunion." I said as Sam came up and hugged me.

"Carls! I can't believe you're here!" I laughed at my old nickname. Nobody had called me "Carls" in ten years.

"I can't believe…. This!" I exclaimed gesturing to them. They just smiled and kissed each other on the lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Allison said as if she just remembered something. "Sam and Freddie you guys said you had a surprise."

The two of them looked at each other, as if unsure what to say. Finally, Sam spoke up and said, trying to stay cool about it. "I'm pregnant."

**Well thats Chapter 1. I hope you guys like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! Omg! OMG! I read the comments that all you guys wrote and I started grinning like an idiot! haha! I loooooove you all sosososososo much! THANK YOU for all those nice encouraging comments. Well aywayzz heres Chapter 2!**

Carly POV

I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the floor at that moment. My head was spinning in circles. How could all this happen in only ten years? I was starting to regret ever leaving. I knew I would miss my best friends, but I also knew what I wanted in my career and how could I pass up the job offer in New York? I could have seen all of this happen, my friends grow up; have families of their own, watch their kids grow up. But, when I had left for New York Freddie was planning on attending a technology school almost across the country and Sam was planning to travel the world. Well apparently they had _other plans._ I was starting to think that this was a dream, maybe I will wake up in a bit and I'll be on the plane, or back in my apartment in New York. That seemed to be the only rational explanation. Well, I am talking about Sam and Freddie, aren't I? Rational and Sam and Freddie just don't go together well. I tried to get my head straight. Sam and Freddie are married and they have four kids and a fifth on the way. How? That thought seemed to over take any others I had. How? How? How? I looked at the two of them leaning into each other, smiling. They looked like a young couple in love; I mean we were only 27. She looked really good for having four kids, and so did he for living with Sam and four people related to her. I just couldn't speak. Finally, what had seemed like days to me but a mere second to the rest of the world, Allison spoke up.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She squealed, hugging them both.

"Another one?" Gibby asked as Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yay!" Spencer popped open the champagne. I noticed Sam frown at the bottle Spencer had just opened and she knew she couldn't have any. Again, all I could think was how, how, how? Then, Sam's little blond kid piped up.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She grinned as Sam ran over to hug her. They laughed and fell onto the couch with the rest of the kids. The scene was so cute I had to laugh, which turned Freddie's attention to me. I stopped laughing and the whole room seemed to turn silent…and awkward.

Sam stood up and cleared her throat, noting the tension in the room. "Carly," she began, "These are..umm…our kids." The all got up and stood in front of her. "So, ya.. Freddie and I kinda got married seven years ago and um this is our family." I just stood there, they got married and had kids and didn't even bother to tell me once? No calls, no nothing? Spencer didn't even say anything either all these years. I felt a pang of hurt. Maybe I deserved it… I left them after all. I still couldn't shake off the feeling as I tried to smile at the kids who couldn't sit still in front of me- squirming and poking/hitting each other. "This," she pointed to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes; he reminded me of Freddie when he was young, "Is Oliver," she continued, "he's the oldest."

"I'm nine." He stated proudly holding up nine fingers. I nodded to him and he smiled, he had the same smile as his father. _Wait a minute_ I thought. He was nine and Sam and Freddie got married seven years ago… I made a mental note to myself to have a _loong_ talk with Sam later about that.

She continued, "And these are the fraternal twins, Lily and Duncan." I looked at them; they looked exactly the same, except one was a boy and the other a girl. Lily had long brown hair and her mother's beautiful blue eyes. She was the same exact height as her twin standing next to her who had fuzzy brown hair and the same eyes.

"We're seven."

"Ya, seven," Duncan repeated his sister and held up his fingers following exactly what his brother did. "'Cept I'm older!" He said proudly.

"By three minutes!" She exclaimed back at him, throwing a punch at him.

"Still older!" he laughed as she continued to punch him in the arm.

"Okay, enough!" Sam shouted, shoving them apart. "Will you two _cut it out!_" she hissed. They pouted, but stopped as ordered. "Okay, and finally this is Sarah." She concluded, pointing to a bubbly, grinning little girl. I took a double take. This little girl was the spitting image of Sam! I wondered if she has her personality too.

She took a glance at her older siblings and copied them, saying "I'm five!" and she held up ten fingers. I laughed and stared from Freddie to Sam to the kids. I still couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Ten years ago, even two days ago, if you told me I was going to come back and find this I would have laughed in your face then called an ambulance to take you to the hospital and get your sanity checked.

Now, that I was slowing soaking in all this news and realizing this was real, I could speak. "Wow." Well, I said one word. I could see Sam bite her lip nervously and Freddie staring at her, obviously panicking. Now, if we were teenagers again, I probably would have responded the way I responded to finding out that they kissed. I was an adult now and I could see that they were happy and that their family was doing well, also this was a little bit bigger than a simple kiss. I pursed my lips, everybody was watching me to see my reaction and I suddenly became embarrassed. "Well congratulations!" I smiled and Sam and I hugged again. When we let go, I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"Let's celebrate!" Spencer exclaimed and started pouring glasses. Everyone danced into the kitchen, just like old times.

"Got any peppy cola?" Sam asked, poking her head into the fridge- nothing's changed there.

"Yep." Spencer called over his shoulder as she found a can.

"Let's get this show on the road." She went into the grocery bags she brought and pulled out a large ham. Everyone cheered and I was glad to be back in Seattle with everyone.

**Well thats it! Sorry it was kinda fluff and not much action. I really wanted to update today, though because tommrow I might not be able to because my sister already warned me she was going to hog it alll afternoon for schoolwork :P Well anyway thanks again for all your love and comments. I love you all! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! First I must say I love the comments "Wow Sam and Freddie are having FIVE KIDS?" haha ya for some reason I always picture them having a big, crazy family :) and thank you so much for all your nice support I really appreciate it since this is my first story and I'm wicked nervous when writing it! Well, anywayzz heres chapter 3!**

Carly POV

As we were standing around the kitchen and Spencer was cooking the giant ham, my mind was swirling with thoughts. I wanted to confront Sam and Freddie about their life. How did they end up staying in Seattle married with almost five kids? I wanted to say something, I just couldn't think of the right words to say. Finally, Sam turned round to me, "So, Carls, what have you been up to these past years?" she asked calmly.

"Not much." I said quickly. "In New York, I've got a job at a fashion company. Not very exciting," I sighed, "I had a few boyfriends, but nothing serious, the longest lasted about two years. Nothing compared to what's going on here." I laughed and saw Sam blush a bit.

She laughed too, "It's been crazy around here." Her daughter, Sarah, came up to her and tugged on her shorts. Sam bent down, "What's up kid?" She asked with an affectionate tone in her voice. The little girl stood on her toes and whispered something in her ear. I watched with amusement as a funny thoughtful look came upon her face. "Well," she whispered back, "Why don't tell her?" Sarah suddenly looked scared as Sam picked her up. "Well, don't worry she won't bite….I think" She added at the end laughing and kissing her little blond head.

"Miss Carly?" She asked in a little voice, "I like your sunglasses and I saw them in a magazine, but momma said there too expensive." I looked at her sullen face, then to Sam's whose eyes seemed to dim at the thought at not being able to buy her little girl the glasses. Then I became overcome with a sudden urge.

"Do you want them?" I asked, but the words just seemed to slip out and my hands were suddenly reaching for the glasses that I had designed for my company. There were plenty more free ones back in New York waiting for me. I wasn't sure what this feeling was and I felt strange, but good.

She stared shocked at the glasses in my hand and Sam's eyes widened as well. "Carly, you don't have to-" she started, but I stopped her.

"No, Sam it's fine, here you go Sarah." She took them and hugged me hard, as if she finally accepted me to be okay.

"Thank you sooo much miss Carly!" She squealed and jumped down to flaunt them off to her siblings who were sitting with Spencer's kids engrossed in some show on T.V.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Sam said with much gratitude in her voice.

I just shrugged, "More where that came from."

She opened her mouth in surprise and addressed Freddie "Yo, freddifur! I'm getting out of the restaurant business A.S.A.P and into the fashion industry." He responded by rolling his eyes and giving a sarcastic thumbs up.

That caught my attention and a possible way to find out their story. "You're in the restaurant business?" I asked.

"Yea," she replied, distracted by the candies on the counter. "Freddie and I own a restaurant in town 'The Benson's Family Inn'" she laughed at the name, "It's attached to our house which is convenient for the kids and we can be home anytime." I almost shuddered at the name. I don't think the fact that Sam Puckett is now Sam Benson will ever sink in. As far as I knew "Sam" and "Benson" were complete opposites that didn't belong together.

_Interesting, _I thought. I never would have guessed either Sam or Freddie would get into the restaurant business, but I never would have guessed they would be married with kids either. But, hey its Sam and Freddie-nobody can ever predict what one might find with them. "So, what got you into owning a restaurant?" I asked.

She thought for a minute before finally saying, "I don't know, about seven or eight years ago, we just came up with this crazy idea of having our own restaurant, and bam we followed through with it and out came The Benson's Family Inn." She shrugged-simple as that.

"Oh," I said, no more small talk, time to dive in. "Well I can see you and Freddie have been busy since I left." I remarked.

"Yep, I gotta go…pee." She said then quickly made her way out of there. I watched her with anger as I knew she was trying to avoid this talk. I turned and saw Freddie sipping his drink and keeping his eye on the kids; Lily and Duncan in particular who were kicking each other while still keeping their eyes on the T.V. I knew he would crack easier and jumped into attack.

"Hey Freddie" I started.

"Hey Carly, so how's life _not_ in Seattle? He asked.

"Fine," I said simply, "but tell me about how Seattle has been these past years." I demanded, raising my eyebrows. I saw him search nervously for his wife who had escaped to the bathroom.

When he realized he was going this alone, he spoke, "Well, Carly, you see it. We grew up, had kids, got a job…."

"Freddie how is Oliver nine, but you and Sam have been married for seven years?"

He looked at me as if the answer was simple, "We had him, and then got married two years later." I gave him a "seriously?" look then saw Sam shyly come out of the bathroom.

I went over to her and tried again, "Sam, please tell me everything." I begged now desperate to hear any scrap of news to how my former best friends' family came to be. She gave an exasperated look, then grabbed my arm and took me upstairs. We were in the hallway when she spoke.

"Listen, you want to know everything that happened?" I nodded eagerly and she took a deep breath. "So, we had just graduated high school, and you left for New York, Freddie was going off to college, I was getting ready to travel and well, we were lonely. You were gone, there was no more iCarly, everyone else was leaving or left and somehow Freddie and I ended up in his apartment alone one night because his mom had left for the weekend. We were talking about how we were both virgins and we wanted to go off to college already having lost our virginity and well… we ended up the next morning in his bed naked. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant and all plans were immediately called off. Surprisingly, our moms were both cool with it and Freddie and I still remained friends, nothing changed between us. Oliver was born when we were eighteen and sometime that first year of his life, we fell in love I guess. We spent so much time together with our son and just became closer. We were married when we were twenty. It wasn't a big wedding- just a priest, us, Spencer, Jenny, and Allison, Gibby and Tasha, our moms, Melanie, and Oliver on a beach. A couple of months after, Lily and Duncan were born. Our lives kinda fell into place then and we bought a building which became our house/restaurant and settled down there, got a dog (we are now up to three) and tried to be normalish. We decided that life was too easy I guess and when we were twenty-two, Sarah was born. Now we live with the four kids, three dogs, three cats, two turtles, and a hamster. And that's all there is-our story."

I just stood there, not talking, soaking it all in. Why hadn't they told me about this? I wanted to be happy for them, but I felt hurt, angry. "Why did I not know about this?" I demanded.

She looked taken aback "I don't know, I meant to tell you, I really did."

"But you didn't. Were you just going to wait until I somehow found out? I can't believe you didn't tell your best friend!" I was overcome with anger now.

"Well, you left us." She snapped. "Maybe if you hadn't ditched us the first chance you got, we wouldn't feel the need to have sex at age eighteen!"

Her words stung, but I persisted "You all had plans to leave too! It's not my fault you two felt the need to do it! I had a _job offer_ because I worked hard in school and people actually wanted me to work for them!"

"Oh, you think it's so easy don't you? You try being a pregnant eighteen year old, not even dating the father of your child then take time to think about the person that ditched you as soon as she could and tell her you were going to have a baby with your sworn enemy! Besides, life went on even though you left. The world doesn't revolve around you, ya know! We had other friends by then, people who knew our situation and supported us without constantly prying down our throats! We were young and scared, ever think of that? Of course not, because all you always thought about was yourself!"

I just stood there, I couldn't believe this was happening, we were already fighting. She just looked at me, expecting me to say something. When I didn't respond, she brushed past me and stormed down the stairs. "Sam," I whispered too quietly, too late, "I'm sorry."

**So ya.. kinda tough. I had a hard time deciding how to go about doing this, but I hope you guys liked the way it went. And reviews are always nice I want to know what you think! :) I will _try _really hard to update tommrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so here is chapter four! Enjoy!**

Carly POV

I was alone now. She had stormed downstairs and I knew I should go back down there, but I couldn't yet. I just couldn't go down there and face her and everyone else. What would they think of me now? I turned into a heartless monster out there over the past ten years? I was frozen in place looking around my old apartment. Spencer had redone it nicely and it looked welcoming and friendly-like a nice family lived there. I didn't dare go into the rooms, but the hallway was covered with paint. The walls had splashes of paint here and there, handprints of different sizes, and even dog prints. This was definitely the house of Spencer Shay and his family. That brought me right back to thinking about Sam and Freddie's family. I wondered what the Benson's house looked like. Was it neat and proper like Freddie would have had or a messy disaster like Sam would have had? Was the refrigerator filled with meat or vegetables? Were they happy? The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. Age has brought me to think clearer and I was finally ready to face her again. I turned and started walking down the stairs, when I reached the bottom, I saw Spencer, Allison, and Gibby talking in hushed voices in the kitchen and all six of the kids were quickly talking in confusion-ignoring the television they were once so engrossed in. They all stopped abruptly and looked at me. I sighed and asked in a quiet voice "Where's Sam?"

They just stared at me for a minute, and then Allison spoke "She went outside with Freddie." Gibby chuckled at that.

"Well she ran downstairs grabbed his hand, and yelled 'let's go Benson!' then dragged him out the door." He explained.

They all stared at me, waiting for me to say something. "I gotta go talk to them" I muttered and ran out the door. When I got out into the hallway, I looked around, but saw nobody. "Sam? Freddie?" I called out quietly, hoping they would show themselves. I walked down the stairs and out into the lobbly, looking for them. I still didn't know what to say, but I just had to find them first. I walked outside and heard them talking around the corner.

"I just can't do this Freddie!" I heard Sam's voice and she sounded like she was _crying_. I felt even worse and hid behind the corner as I continued listening.

"Sam. Calm down."

"No, see what being pregnant does to me?" She half sobbed half growled.

"Yes, now calm down and please stop avoiding the question." He said using a stern, but clam voice.

She blubbered on "I don't know, I was afraid she would say this. She was mad at us. We deserve this Freddie don't we?" She sounded so lost and confused, not like the Sam I knew.

"Listen...Benson. This is not you, pull yourself together-"

He was cut off by Sam. "You can't use that nub."

"What?"

"I call you Benson, you can't call me Benson cause we have the same last name. It doesn't work." She started laughing.

He was silent, then "Oh really, _Benson?_" He caught on and was now joking with her.

"Yes!" She laughed, probably hitting him because he responded.

"Ow! Sam that hurt!"

She laughed, then sighed. "What are we doing Freddie?" What was going on here? These weren't the Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett I left them as. They were different, changed but yet still the same. I couldn't put my finger on what was going on.

"Well.." He said thoughtfully, "We're going to go inside and be calm civilized people for once in our lives and act like real grownups for Carly Ok?"

She moaned, "Why did she have to leave then come back unexpectedly? It's so hard trying to act for her." I felt a pang of loneliness. Where were my bickering best friends? Now they were adults confiding in each other. I wish I had someone like that who I could confide in, break down infront of without being judged, make stupid jokes with, _love_. I decided it was time to show myself and I turned the corner to face them. They both gasped at me and I just hugged them.

"This table was not meant for more than four people!" Spencer complained as he was being squeezed in between Allison and Gibby. Everyone was sitting at the small table that had remained there since I lived there. We were all bumping into each other as we tried to cut and eat our food. I had Allison and Freddie on both sides of me, but I didn't care if I could hardly eat my food. Now that Sam and I had made up and I was surrounded by people I loved, I was happier then I had been in a long time.

I listened in on Spencer and Freddie's conversation "So, how are Mike and Sandy doing?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"Fine, married life is about the same as ours" he said, smirking.

Spencer looked shocked and repulsed. I frowned, wondering what was so wrong. "I just wanted to know how they were doing, not their sex life!"

Freddie laughed "Shh not so loud there are children here." The children were not interested as Duncan was telling a crazy story, his arms flailing in the air as he was explaining. I wrinkled my nose. _No wonder Sam and Freddie had so many kids_, I thought, putting the pieces together.

"Who are Mike and Sandy?" I asked.

Sam nudged me, "They work at the restaurant with us." She answered my question as Freddie nodded. I looked at them and almost shuddered, thinking about what Spencer had said before. _Really you guys?_ "So, you're going to the reunion tomorrow?" She demanded, shoving ham into her mouth.

"Yeah" I replied, "Are you guys?"

This time Freddie answered "Yes, we are." He looked pointedly as Sam and she groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do. Don't you want to see everyone you went to high school with?"

"Not really." she muttered, "Besides, they obviously didn't want to see us since we are like the only ones who stayed in Seattle."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Unlike some people, they went to college."

"Oh, God don't get started on this college crap." she glared at him.

"_I _went to college" He said.

"Community College!" She snapped "Besides I was home taking care of your children!"

I intervened, "So, who wants dessert?"

They kept staring each other down before Sam raised her hand, "I do!"

Spencer saw the urgent look in my eyes and jumped up to get cupcakes. Lily looked up "Dessert!" She jumped up to steal a cupcake.

"No more than four!" Sam yelled.

"Three!" Freddie called almost at the same time.

Spencer came back with four cupcakes missing off the plate and Sam slapped a high five with her tiny seven-year-old daughter.

The rest of the night was filled with reminiscing and stories from our iCarly days until the Bensons then Gibby left. When the kids were in bed and Allison, Spencer, and I were finished cleaning up, Spencer turned to me, "Big day, huh?"

I sighed, "Yea, and the reunion isn't until tomorrow night." I laughed to myself _and the psychoness has already begun._

**I hope you liked it! Hopefully not too bipolar. idk not my favorite chap, but anyway let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here's chapter 5! I hope you guys like it! :)**

Carly POV

I woke up at nine o'clock the next morning and shot up. _Nine o'clock!_ That was the latest I've slept in for a long time. I sat up and looked around the room I was staying in. It was very small; I remember it being one of Spencer's old sculpting rooms. The bed took up most of the room and the walls were painted a friendly yellow. The blue digital clock on the dresser next to me was blinking the time and I decided I should go downstairs. I was wearing a blue tee-shirt with the name "Shay" printed on the back, some workers and I had made them for an event. I also had fuzzy pajama shorts. Suddenly, a thought hit me _Oh my gosh! The reunion is today!_ I thought to myself and felt nervous and excited at the same time, playing scenarios of what could happen in my head. A dog barking broke my thoughts and I made my way downstairs to see what was going on. All four of them were up and going about their daily lives. Spencer was making waffles in the kitchen, Sally was watching cartoons, Jenny was playing with Bartholomew, and Allison was doing work on the laptop- she was the only one dressed and doing something productive.

"Hey kiddo! Nice of you to join us this morning!" Spencer called when he saw me. I rolled my eyes at him. Kiddo? Really Spencer?

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Auntie Carly!" they screamed and came running over as if they didn't just see me last night.

"Hey guys!" I called and gave them a big hug. They started talking at the same time quickly and I had no idea what they were saying. I just laughed at them and heard the phone ringing. Spencer had answered it.

"Sup, Spencer Shay here! Oh hey, good morning, what? Hello? I can't hear you! OW! That hurt my ear; you don't have to scream….." There was a pause as he stood there, putting batter in the waffle maker. "Oh, ya she just woke up… yeah I know. You want to what? Ohhhh ok here she is!" Spencer handed me the phone, "It's for you."

I took it from him, "Hello?"

"Carly Shay!" I heard my friend's cheery voice coming from the other end.

"Sam!" I replied back.

"Hey Carls…SHUT UP! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU…..you what? He what? How…? Well good for you, put it under your pillow tonight… what? No that wasn't me last time… or your father. Just go and stop bothering me while I'm on the phone, why do you think I'm in here? Oh hey Carly, sorry about that."

I could help but laugh, "Sam where _are_ you?"

"…Nowhere… the meat closet. Why?"

"Why are you- never mind. So, what's up?"

"So." She began, "Well the reunion is not until tonight and you probably won't be here long so I was wondering if you wanted to do something today-just the two of us girls. We can catch up and stuff ya know? The dork can come too if you want but he's in charge of running the restaurant today and the kids are with him."

"Nah, the two of us is fine, what do you want to do?" I asked, happy that she called. I was ready to do anything with her today.

"I dunno, visit some old places, go shopping, I have to run some errands if you want to come."

Woah. Sam Puckett is now Sam Benson who wants to go shopping and run errands? Yes, the world has officially turned upside down. "You want to go shopping?"

"Well, yeah we need a new tent to go camping this summer, some boat stuff, pool supplies, I also gotta find presents for the twins' birthday in a couple of weeks…"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, I thought you were going to say shoe and clothing shopping. Thank God, I almost had a heart attack."

"Veeeery funny Shay. Well, I am going to need some new clothes- bigger clothes soon." She said. "And I finally got my body back in shape after the fourth one!" she growled.

I grinned, oh Sam. How is she having five children? This is crazy. "Well, then we must go shopping for clothes!" I could just see her roll he eyes.

"Yeah, ok whatever. I gotta go, I think one of the dogs is trying to eat Sarah, she's screaming her head off." She muttured.

"Okay…bye?"

"Hey, you wanna come over in like an hour then we can go?" She asked hopefully, probably trying to get out of work and responsibility of being at home.

"Sure, I'll just ask Spencer how to get there bye go take care of…whatever is going on there."

"Kay! See you in a bit." She hung up and I could hear her starting to give orders at the phone went dead.

"How is it going at the Benson household?" Spencer asked as I handed the phone to him and grabbed a chair.

"Um, I don't know really, dogs, kids, meat?"

"Oh, so everything's good." he said casually.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going over there in about an hour." I grabbed a waffle and ran upstairs to get ready for my first full day with Sam in ten years.

* * *

><p>I was in the back of the cab when I remembered I forgot to ask Spencer directions. "Umm, The Benson's Family Inn?" I tried.<p>

The driver who was a chubby man with a scruffy beard looked at me through the rearview mirror. "You sound unsure miss. Do you want me to go there or not?"

I stared, schocked. "You know that resturaunt?"

He turned around to look at me this time, "Course I know that place. Eat there all the time, I do. Everyone knows the Bensons. You're not from around here are you? Talk about casual family dining- I just love those kids and crazy animals running around the place. Are you sure you want to go there, s'cuse me, but you don't look like the average Benson's customer."

"Oh, well I know the owners so I'm going to see them." I replied lamely. I don't look like I belong with my best frinds huh?

"Benson's Family Inn it is" he said and drove off.

We arrived at a small white two-floored building. It reminded me of an old-fashioned country store. Above the door was written, "Benson's Family Inn" and under "Bring the whole family!" It was along the coast and had little shops on each side. The front had bike racks and a "parking in nextdoor lot" hand painted sign. I paid the cab driver and went inside through the wooden front door. The inside was the cutest little place I have ever seen. For some reason, I couldn't put my finger on it, it made me think of Sam and Freddie. Yep, this was the Benson's Family Inn.

**Well what do you think? Let me know! I'll describe the place in more detail next chapter but I really wanted to get this one up! Reviews are very very nicee! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time! I was wicked busy! Anyway here is the next chapter!**

Carly POV

I looked around and took in the tiny place. To the right there were five round tables with people eating their meals. To the left was a giant window and a bar right in front of it facing the window so people could sit and watch the boats out at sea. Ahead was a wooden bar and I saw a young man serving drinks as people sat at the bar and watched T.V. Next to the bar was a door that as far as I could see, let to an outdoor eating patio on the beach. There were quite a few people, but it was a very casual restaurant. I looked down and saw a fluffy border collie come trotting up to me. She wagged her tail and I bent down to pet her and soon found myself being covered in kisses. I laughed as two more dogs- a golden retriever and a white husky came running over, panting and wagging their tails. I looked up and saw double doors next to the bar open and a little girl who I recognized to be Sam and Freddie's daughter, Lily. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt and jean sorts with rips on them which I could tell were made from wear and tear, not purposely. "Bailey, Tucker, Buddy!" she called to the dogs as she ran over. Pieces of her long hair flew out of her loose bun and she wiped them away, looking at me. This girl was not shy. "Oh, hi Carly!" she said brightly as she shooed the dogs away. "You're mommy and Daddy's friend? Right?"

"Hi Lily, yes I am. Is your mommy here?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'm on!" She turned around and skipped back through the doors. I followed her into the house. I walked into a hallway with wooden stairs to my right and a kitchen ahead. I turned to my left and saw a small living room with two boys sitting on the couch, playing video games and eating ice cream. "Mommy!" she yelled up the stairs.

"What!" Sam shouted back from upstairs.

"Carly's here!"

A few seconds later, Sam came downstairs with a laundry basket. "Oh, hey Carly." She said as she went into the kitchen.

"Hi Sam…" I said as I followed her. What was she doing? The kitchen was a large room with tiled with a round wooden table, an old stove, and a refrigerator. There were paintings and pictures on the walls and it was attached to a small cooking pantry. She turned right and opened a door which led to stairs and a basement. She went down and I stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for her to put clothes in the washer. I heard the kid's voices as Lily went to join her brothers. I looked around and starting walking into the next room. It was a dining room with a large table and what looked like a cracked ceiling. I laughed thinking of Sam and Freddie arguing about who was going to fix the ceiling. Ahead was the carpeted living room consisting of a couch, chairs and an old fashioned T.V. Lily and Duncan were on the floor playing the game and beating each other up about it. Oliver was sitting on the couch, playing on the laptop. I took a right and ended up back in the hallway. A fluffy gray and white cat was lounging on the stairs. Sam came back up and smiled at me. "Okay, ready to go?" she asked.

"Mommy!" Lily came storming out of the room, "I beat Duncan at the game and he threatened to punch another tooth out!" She huffed. These we definitely Sam's kids.

Sam just rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Go tell your father or something, I'm leaving. Let's go Carls." And with that she went back out into the restaurant.

Lily stood there and shrugged "DADDY!" she screamed, looking for him. I watched her stomp around then went out after Sam.

"Hey Carly!" someone called my name and I went over to the bar and found Freddie serving drinks. Sam was putting money in her pocketbook and rattling off orders to him.

"Freddie!" I greeted back. "Umm your daughter is looking for you." He just shrugged as Sam punched him.

"Don't let him knock any more teeth out, got it?" She demanded.

"Ya, okay don't worry I have everything under control.

"Okay, don't call me cause I don't want to hear it." She warned before reaching up to kiss him. I didn't think I could ever get over seeing Sam and Freddie kiss like that. I almost shuddered or let out a childish "ewww". She whirled around and started walking to the front. "I'm taking the convertible!" she yelled before going outside without waiting for a response from her husband.

He sighed "Carly, don't let her kill anyone."

"I'll do my best." I said, nervously laughing then went out to see Sam had pulled up to the front in a red convertible with the top down. My jaw dropped looking at the nice car.

"Sweet, isn't it?" She said proudly. "My mom and Mrs. Freaky Benson gave it to us for our anniversary last year."

I nodded and hopped into the passenger's seat. "So, where are we going first?" I asked "And when's your anniversary?" The second question slipped out unconciencesly.

She replied, "August 8th. And the Groovy Smoothie!" She sped off and the warm June wind whirled around me.

"The Groovy Smoothie?" I asked "Hows that nowadays? Is T-bo still there?"

"Oh yea he is!" She laughed as her blond curls flew into her face.

* * *

><p>We entered the Groovy Smoothie and I felt like I had stepped back in time ten years. Everything was exactly the way I remembered it. Then I saw T-bo. He was a bit older and grayer, but still had pickles on a stick. I grinned at him as Sam waved her arms "Hey T-bo!"<p>

He looked up, "Oh hi Sam. You wanna buy a pickle?"

She wrinkled her nose, "No," she snapped, "I wanna smoothie! Usual!"

"Anything for your friend?"

"Ya, you remember Carly Shay?" She asked.

He turned to look at me, "Carly Shay? Is that you? Wow I haven't seen you in ten years!"

"Hi, T-bo I missed this place." I smiled, bringing back memories. Umm, I'll have-" I started.

He stopped me, "I know exactly what you want." Then he went back behind the counter as we took a seat at one of the familiar tables.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed." I said to Sam.

"Nope, good old Groovy Smoothie. We still take the kids here and T-bo knows all of them, just like he knew us when we were kids."

Just then he came back with our smoothies, "Here you go. So where are them little Bensons?" he asked Sam.

"They didn't come today; it's just Carls and me. Oh, by the way, we're having another one." She grinned as her hand fell to her stomach.

"No way! Five? That's a lot of Bensons running around. Good luck." Then he turned to me, "Where have you been Miss Carly Shay these past ten years?"

"New York. I have a great job at a fashion company." I replied.

"Well, it's good to have you back!" He smiled, "You wanna pickle?"

"No, T-bo...no thanks." I tried to smile politely. He just shrugged and went to the next table. I sipped my smoothie and grinned. "This is great, I haven't had one of these in years."

"Yeah, well you should come back more often." She snickered then jumped up. "Let's go!"

**So... what do ya think? Love, hate, what? Let me know...leave a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I really apologize for not updating in like a month *ooops sorry* Well you see, the laptop died. I mean like it just broke and deleted everything and got all these viruses and crap so im reeeeaaally sorry now I have to use the 10 year old dinasaur destop that sometimes works and moves so incredibly slow it makes u want to rip your brains out. Okay anyway i have noooo idea when i will update next cause summers are wicked hectic for me cause I go back to Maine for most of the summer and blah blah blah you guys don't really care so anyway on to the story!**

Carly POV

I don't think I have ever smiled as much as I did when I was in the car with Sam. We had the top down and were singing and laughing at the top of our lungs. The warm breeze whipped the hair in our faces as we drove by the shore. "So Sam," I shouted, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh, calm down Shay," She replied, "We're just going to the bank, I know you want a lollypop, but you're just gonna have to calm your chiz." She turned to me grinning.

"And why are we going there?" I asked.

"Cause I wanna steal some money out of Frednerd's bank account. He thinks he can keep money from his wife, but he always ends up paying for me." I just rolled my eyes at her as she gave me a friendly shove, "Aw, come on Carls, loosen up, you go to New York ten years and you come back a grown up."

"Sam, we are grown-ups. We're not teenagers anymore."

"Oh, well someone outta tell Freddie and me that. Besides I'm pregnant! I can do whatever I want."

"Okay Sam, whatever." I paused, wanting to ask, but not knowing what to say. So, I opened my mouth and gave it a try. "Sam, what _did _happen between you and Freddie while I was gone?"

The smile faded from her face and she shrugged. "I dunno- we kinda just happened." I gave her an unsatisfied look. She sighed, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know….everything!" She looked at me questioningly and I decided that this would probably take all day, so I chose a topic, "Your first date."

"Ha!" she laughed, "you want to know about our first date?" I nodded eagerly. "Okay, so we finally went on a date after we had our fist kiss, after we had sex, and after we had a kid. Ya, weird I know, but since we were spending so much time attempting to raise a kid together, we decided to give a relationship a try- well he did. We were sitting at his house and I was sprawled out on his bed dozing off while he was trying to get the three month old baby to stop crying. 'Would someone please find the off button on that thing?' I moaned, exhausted.

'Well, Sam maybe if you came over here and got up off your but, you could help me put _your _son to sleep.' He said, trying to keep his cool.

'_Our_ son,' I corrected, "If remember clearly, you were there too when this little monster was created. Wow, freddork, I didn't know you had it in you. It only took one time to end up with a kid.'

_'Sam_, _please_ just do something, I've tried everything.'

'Go get me a fatcake.'

'Puckett…'

'Ugh, fine, I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't worry Oliver; Mamma's coming to save you from your mean daddy.' I took him from Freddie's arms and held him close, hushing him. It only took a matter of seconds for him to calm down. 'See,' I whispered and started rocking him, 'it's not that hard.'

'He just shook his head; I don't know how you do it.'

I shrugged, 'maternal instincts' and he laughed.

'I never would have guessed that Sam Puckett would know how to take care of a child.' I just stuck my tongue out at him and put the sleepy baby into his crib. He spent some days at Freddie's and some days at my house-depending on what we were doing. At the time Freddie's mom had left for a few days and we spent those nights at his place-just the three of us. We went over and sat on his bed as we waited for our son to fall asleep. 'Hey, Sam?' he asked.

'Hmmm?' I murmured, putting my head on his shoulder.

'You wanna like go out sometime, ya know?'

I sat up, smiling mockingly, 'Freddie Benson, are you asking me out on a date?' I teased, but I really did want to go out with him.

'Yeah, I guess' he shrugged, 'Sorry, stupid idea, right? You're gonna punch me now.'

I looked at him for a moment, 'No,' I said slowly, 'we've had stupider ideas.' Both our eyes made their way to the crib across the room and we both started cracking up. Of course we didn't mean it, we loved our son.

'So,' he said cautiously, 'Do you? Ya know, wanna go out on a date with me?'

I stood up 'yeah, I would like that.' I replied and Oliver woke up to our laughter and started crying again. I walked over to the door and opened it.

'Wait,' he asked 'where are you going?'

"Hmmm,' I said, 'if I was a normal girl, I would probably run out and start texting all my friends telling them Freddie Benson asked me out then post to facebook 'OMG I'm in love with him, xoxo baby, you and me forever 3 then sign the date. If I was a nice girl, then I would be going to get a bottle then feed our baby and put him to sleep while you rest. But, I'm neither, so I'm going to go make myself a nice ham sandwich with the food from your kitchen then go take a nap on your couch. Have fun.' I shut the door and walked out."

I stared at her, "seriously Sam?"

"What, you think I'm lying? I remember it like it was yesterday! Go ask Fredward if you don't believe me!" she exclaimed.

I just shook my head, "I love you guys. So anyway, what happened next?"

She took a deep breath and continued, "We decided to have our date that Friday night and left Oliver with my mom. We decided to go to the Cheesecake Warehouse for dinner. Freddie showed up at my house a half hour before our reservation wearing nice jeans and a simple white button down shirt. He managed to get the bags out from under his eyes and looked presentable. Me? Not so much. When he entered my living room, I was sitting on the couch bottle feeding Oliver in my baggy sweats, a large stained tee-shirt and a messy bun. My face was drained and my eyes showed exhaustion and no sleep. I even still had stretch marks on my not yet flat stomach. I remember that I was admiring my feet and that how three short months ago they were incredibly swollen.

I looked up as I saw him come in, 'Oh, hey Nub!' I said cheerfully, 'Ready to go? You look nice.'

'Sam, what are you doing?' He asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

'Nothing, I replied, do I have to look as nice as you?' I asked, hoping he would just say, 'no that's fine Sam lets just go right now and shove all the food we can into our faces!' But, he didn't.

'Yes, you do we are going to a nice restaurant. Wait did you just compliment me?'

'No' I muttered and handed him the kid as I made my way to our room. A minute later I came out jumping and screaming as my mom and Freddie ran to me wondering what was wrong. 'Look!' I yelled proudly 'I fit into my old favorite skinny jeans! Wooo-hooo! Let's go eat some cheesecake!' I danced back into my room and got ready leaving them standing there, dumbfounded. I came back out with a nice top on, make-up, my hair done nicely for the first time in days, and gold flats. We waved good-bye to my mom, and we were off. The dinner was nice and it seemed pretty causal and nice until I got a phone call from Gibby. 'What do you want, you little shirtless weirdo?' I snapped into the phone.

Gibby, unnerved by my insults, just asked, 'What does it eat?'

I screwed up my face in complete confusion, 'What on earth are you talking about? What do mean, what-' then I heard a baby crying in the background 'Gibby…' I said slowly. Freddie's face shot up in alarm at my reactions. 'Gibby,' I said again in the same tone of voice, 'What are you doing?'

'Well I'm at your house because I saw your mom at the pharmacy down the street twenty minutes ago and she told me the UPS guy came to your house tonight so she left with him and that she would pay for my meds if I went to your house and watched the kid until someone came home. I think he's hungry though so I was wondering what to feed him. I tried calling Tasha, but she is in the middle of a CPR class.'

I think all the color drained from my face because Freddie jumped up out of his seat. 'What's wrong?' he practically screamed.

I just shut the phone and replied, 'Gibby's home alone with our son.' We were out of there in ten seconds. Freddie felt the need to be polite and stop to pay the waiter, but I just shouted on my way out 'we'll be back! Nobody dare touch our food!' We got there in literally five minutes, going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit and skipping through a few red lights and stop signs. When we got there I almost knocked down the locked door and Freddie had to restrain me as Gibby opened up the door.

He smiled at the sight of us which really made me want to knock him and my irresponsible mother out. 'Oh, hey guys, I was just making mac and cheese.'

Freddie tried to be polite and said, 'Um Gibby, he is only three months old, he can't eat any solid food yet.'

Not me though, still wrapped in Freddie's arms I screamed 'Gibby Gibson! Where the hell is my son!' Just then the oven caught fire just like it had when Spencer burnt the meal while your Granddad was here. Freddie let me go and ran into the house, grabbed the fire extinguisher, and started spraying the entire kitchen. By now both Gibby and Oliver were screaming at the top of thier lungs and I was left to shut them both up while Freddie danced around the room with the fire extinguisher. Okay, so we all overreacted just a little I think. In the meantime, my mom and the UPS guy had just come to the door from wherever the heck they were and you should have seen me freak. I have no idea what I said because nobody seems to answer me when I ask them."

"Oh my God Sam," I said in shock and laughter, "I can't believe that actually happened."

She rolled her eyes, "you bet it did."

"So," I asked, "what happened next, what about the Cheesecake Warehouse?"

"Well, we all just ended up going back there. Me, Freddie, my mom, the UPS guy whose name was Bill, Gibby, and Oliver all went back to our table and finished the meal. Of course we were banned from going there for about a year, but it was the most exciting date I have ever been on."

I just realized then as we were pulling into the bank parking lot how much I missed all of them. "I missed you guys so much." I said out loud without even realizing I said it until she replied.

"We really missed you too Carly. Now let's get this over with and then go back and see how Fredwad is holding up." I smiled and nodded. I almost forgot how fun being in Seattle was. Almost.

**Soo? What do we think? I little flashback into the days when Carly wasn't around. I hope you guys enjoyed that it was longer than usual so consider it a gift for not updating in so long! Oh and by the way, I'm only 15 and I've never been pregnant so idk anything about it so if I get something wrong just laugh at my stupidity and shrug it off don't hold it against me! ah! okay so reviews are nice I love the support u guys! and I hope all u guys wont stop reading this! love ya! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy everyone! So I finally got this chapter uploaded yay! I'm not gonna bore you with excuses for not uploading in so long, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

Carly POV

Sam opened the front door of the restaurant and was greeted by three dogs just like I was when I first walked in. "Hey you guys." She pet all three of them then shooed them away. She then started walking over to the doors that led into the house, saying hello to some of the customers on her way. I just followed silently; there was no sign of Freddie or the rest of her family in the restaurant. When we got inside, I heard shouting. There was an older man talking to Freddie in the kitchen. The man was wearing what looked like a chef outfit; he had short brown hair, dark eyes and was a little chubby. Freddie looked annoyed, but was trying to hide it with concern and understanding. Then I noticed that he had both his hands wrapped around the wrists of Lily and Duncan.

"Next time those two disrupt my kitchen; I will show them what real discipline is!" The short, fat man shouted.

"Yes, Mr. Medeiros, I understand that they shouldn't do that and-" He was cut off by more angry shouting.

"And what? Are you just going to tell them no again then send them off to disrupt something else? I want a stop to this madness. Children should not be allowed to roam about a kitchen and mess with orders, bring their filthy animals, and set things on fire!" He continued to rant then Sam decided to step in. They were all acting like this happened on a regular basis.

"Excuse me, Mr. Medeiros, is there a problem?" She asked in a sharp tone. This was a Sam I had never seen before.

"Why yes, Mrs. Benson, there is. Your children have been causing mayhem and disorder in my kitchen once again!" _Mrs. Benson, your children. _Never in a million years would I have ever expected someone address Sam Puckett in that way. The idea of Sam and Freddie having a family together was still unreal to me.

"Mr. Medeiros, you do understand that that kitchen is my kitchen and I am your boss who could fire you for speaking to my family the way you do?" Sam was going all business woman on me and I wondered what she was going to do next.

"Mrs. Benson, I am terribly sorry if I have said something wrong, but something needs to be done about those little…_children_." Good choice of words, Mr. chubby. I'm sure he had plenty of other things in mind to call them. If they were anything like Sam when she was young, they must have been called everything you can think of.

Sam paused before speaking, "I agree with you, but beating them is called child abuse these days and the last thing I need is the police on my doorstep. I will not use any of your suggested methods of "discipline" but I will make them clean up your kitchen and make it just the way it was and I will assign them to washing the dishes for a week. In return, I want to hear no more from you unless it is something pleasant. Ok? Good. Now you go back to the kitchen and you two-" She grabbed her children out of Freddie's grasp and gently pushed them towards the chef-"go with him and start putting it back to normal." She then stood next to her husband and whispered something in his ear as they watched the three of them walk away. He muttered something back that I couldn't catch. I just stood in the kitchen doorway not saying anything as they continued their whispered conversation. I decided to remind them I was there after they started smiling and get this-Sam freaking giggled. I mean I really am happy that they got together and all and maybe if we were still in high school and a guy made Sam _giggle_, then I would start freaking out, but I think the reason I stood there not saying a word was because I was literally frozen in shock. _Okay, I can't take this any longer._ I thought and cleared my throat. Maybe, just maybe the emotion I was feeling at the time was a little bit of jealousy. Either way, they stopped their silent conversation and looked up at me.

Freddie cleared his throat "Oh hey Carly. How was shopping with Sam?" I really wanted to grill them for answers about what they were just talking about and for what the whole display with the chef was about, but Sam spoke up.

"It was awful; she made me go to Victoria's Secret." We all laughed and this started a conversation that seemed to bring us right back to old times. All of us laughing, Sam eating food, Freddie saying things that made Sam want to punch him, me interfering before they killed each other. I was happy for the moment before Sarah walked in and brought me right back to reality. She came slowly walking in, crying. By now, we were all sitting on the living room couch.

"Mommy, Daddy?" she asked in a quiet sad tone.

The two of them immediately went into parent mode. "Honey, what's wrong?" Sam asked as Freddie picked her up and put her in his lap. He snuggled into his chest and started crying even more. She quietly sobbed something that I couldn't catch, but Sam and Freddie heard it and snapped their heads up to look at each other. I couldn't see Freddie's face because his head was turned away from me and at Sam, but I saw her face. Her face showed pain and sadness. I could start to see tears forming in her eyes. I had seen so many sides of Sam in the short time I had been here, but this one made my heart ache for her. I could just imagine Freddie's face looking the exact same way and it made me want to cry.

"Now, why would Oliver say that?" Freddie asked, stroking her blond curly hair.

"He said it was true because he is the oldest. He said that he went through it twice already." She said a little louder than before. What was going on here?

"But honey, we thought you were happy about this." Sam said softly.

"I was, but Oliver said I shouldn't be. He said the only reason Mommy was having another baby was because you guys didn't love me anymore." She started crying hard now. Freddie hugged her tightly and tears were streaming down Sam's face. I felt awkward and helpless just sitting there watching this family.

"Don't listen to Oliver, sweetie." Freddie whispered. "He knows that we love all of you the same and we won't stop loving any of you just because there is going to be one more baby around."

She looked up and sniffled "Will you love the new baby too?'" she asked in a tiny voice.

Sam nodded and clutched her stomach "Of course we will, we will love him or her just as much as we love you, Oliver, Duncan, and Lily."

She then reached over and hugged Sam. "Good. I hope it's a boy."

Sam wiped her eyes and laughed. "Why do you hope it's a boy? Do you want another brother?"

Sarah grinned and nodded, still sniffling, "Ya, I already have a good sister. And if I had another brother, we could have a bigger street hockey team."

Sam laughed and hugged her harder, "I love you so much."

"Love you too Mommy, I have to go tell Oliver he's wrong!" She jumped up and ran into the hallway. Sam sighed and snuggled into Freddie. He just but his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. They both turned to look at me.

"Sorry about that, Carls." Sam apologized. "Kids."

I just smiled at the two of them. "You guys are such great parents. I hope that one day I could ever be as good as you." I really did mean it, the way they handled both situations today made me want to be at least half as good at raising kids as them.

"Ha," she replied, "two of our children got in trouble today for destroying an entire kitchen and another one made the other cry because he told her that we don't love her. On top of that, we are having another one just cause we need more chaos in our lives. Talk about biting off more that you can chew." She shook her head.

I looked at the time. "Well, I have to get going because the reunion is tonight and I have to get ready." I heard a loud groan and a chuckle. "I'll see you guys tonight." I waved good-bye and grabbed my bags before walking out the door. _Who would have thought that Sam and Freddie would make such good parents together? _

**Well? What do you think? I'm probably gonna put up two or three more chapters after this. Review please!**

**P.S-I'm thinking of doing another story as a Mamma Mia iCarly version kind of thing with the plot centering around Sam and her daughter's wedding and stuff. Tell me if you think I should do it or not!**


End file.
